Belts of Silver, Leaves of Gold
by shirebound
Summary: When Merry and Pippin were taken by the Orcs, their packs and gear were left behind at Parth Galen. A few years later a box arrives for them from Gondor, full of bittersweet memories. NO slash, sex, profanity, or violence.
1. A Letter from Gondor

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

___________________________

BELTS OF SILVER, LEAVES OF GOLD

Chapter 1 – A Letter from Gondor

When Pippin rode up to the Crickhollow house he found Merry waiting outside for him.  Pippin swung down from his pony and started walking him to the small stables he and Merry had built.  Merry accompanied him, an odd expression on his face.

"Meriadoc, I've only been gone a few days, what could have happened?  You look as if you're bursting with news, but I can't tell if it's good news or bad!"

"I don't know if it is either, Pip.  I'm so glad you're back."  He and Pippin saw to the pony's needs and walked back to the house.  Once inside, Merry pointed to a large wooden box that lay unopened on the floor.  "This arrived yesterday at Brandy Hall.  Uncle Merimac brought it over in the wagon."

Pippin walked over to the box and knelt down, his eyes widening at the seal engraved with seven stars and a tree in full flower.  "Gondor," he whispered.  He looked up at Merry, who was holding a folded, sealed packet in his hand.

"This came as well, addressed to us both," said Merry.  "I didn't want to read it until you were here with me."

Pippin took off his cloak and hung it up, eyes sparkling with excitement.  "Read it, Mer.  Out loud."

"Wouldn't you rather have dinner first, or maybe a drink of----"

"Now!"

They sat down next to each other and Merry broke the packet's seal, unfolding several sheets of parchment.  "It's from the King," he said with a smile.

_S.R. 1423, October 1_

_Dear Merry and Pippin,_

_I hope this letter finds you both well and happy.  Now that trading routes are well established between the Shire and the south, word has reached us of the restoration of the Shire lands and what Sam and all of you have been able to accomplish in so short a time.  Congratulations to all of you._

_Stories of the Fellowship and our journey have inspired a number of young Men to travel widely and visit the places that are become known in song and tale.  One such group rode as far as Parth Galen, and camped there for some days before returning.  I was quite surprised to learn that they had discovered our abandoned gear and remaining boat exactly where we left them.  Gimli, Legolas, and I had done our best in haste to safeguard our gear beneath the overturned boat, thus protecting it from weather and beasts, but as you can imagine I hardly expected to see any of it ever again._

_Much that was returned to me I am adding to the collection that will be displayed with honor in Minas Tirith.  We had of course kept Frodo and Sam's Orc-gear and many other things.  I should be able to make a quite a large display when time permits._

_Please open this box when you are both together.  I trust the memories thus renewed will not be of sadness or fear, but rather reminders of what we were able to accomplish and how far we have come; you two not least of all._

_My dearest Arwen sends her love and blessings to you both, and to Sam when you see him.  She has sensed that Frodo has already left us for the West, and she wants you to know that he will find peace and wholeness across the Sea.  He will be much honored there, and find the healing that he seeks._

_Be well, my dear friends and colleagues.  May we someday sit together once again with full pipes and joyous songs.  You well deserve all good fortune._

_'Strider'_

_P.S.  I trust that Pippin's coming of age party was a celebration that will be talked about for years.  I can only imagine the mischief, and feasting that must have put a king's table to shame.  You must write me with all the details._

Merry finished reading and looked up.  Pippin was smiling, but his eyes were full of tears as he stared at the box.  "Merry," he whispered.

"I know."  Merry sighed and put the letter on the table.  He dropped to his knees in front of the box and laid his hand gently on the top.  "Pip," he said softly, "Shall we?"

Pippin took a deep breath and joined Merry on the floor, wiping his eyes.  "Silly hobbit, we'll need a knife or something."  Merry chuckled and went to the kitchen, bringing back a large knife.  He cut the cords binding the box before breaking through the many seals.  Putting the knife down on the floor he put a hand to one side of the lid and Pippin grabbed the other side.  Tthey lifted off the lid and placed it on the floor next to the box.

Merry pulled out a layer of wrapping, then another layer, then……… there they were, nestled together at the bottom.  Their packs.  Pippin pulled his out of the box and ran his hand gently over the once-familiar worn and weather-beaten leather, still soft to the touch.  Merry did the same.

"It's amazing to see them again, isn't it?" Merry asked wonderingly.  "I mean, we started our adventure here in this very house, and now it's as if only ten minutes have passed."

"Or ten years," murmured Pippin.  "Oh Mer, I can hardly remember what's in here."  Suddenly he burst out laughing.  "I can't stand the suspense!"  He hurriedly undid the lacings of the pack and upended it, spilling the contents on the floor.

** TBC **


	2. A Silent Farewell

Ancalime: I have no clue where these ideas are coming from, but I'm sure glad they keep coming! (Every time I write something I think I'll never have another idea. Does everyone go through that?)  
  
GreyLadyBast: I hope you're feeling much better!  
  
helga: Many thanks for reminding me about the pipes!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
BELTS OF SILVER, LEAVES OF GOLD  
  
Chapter 2 - A Silent Farewell  
  
  
  
"Did you bury it? Deep?"  
  
Pippin sat back down next to Merry and the box, dusting off his hands. "Yes, Merry, it's buried. My gosh, who would have thought a bit of leftover food could smell like that?"  
  
"Bread, cheese, and fruit that has been lying in a pack, out in the woods, for four *years* is going to stink, believe me." Merry shook his head. "At least your pipeweed pouch masked it a bit. Are you *sure* it's well buried?"  
  
"Yes! And don't tell me you don't have any food in *your* pack, Meriadoc, because I know you must."  
  
"If I remember correctly, just a bit of lembas," said Merry with a smile. "I always counted on you or Sam having a snack if I needed one."  
  
"Four-year-old lembas," said Pippin, looking awed. "Think it's still good?"  
  
"We'll open my pack in a minute and find out," said Merry, looking at the clothes Pippin had pulled out of his pack, lying in a wrinkled heap. "We have *got* to get all our stuff laundered first thing in the morning. I doubt much of it will fit now, but we should keep it." Merry grinned. "Maybe Strider can put your worn breeches and shirts in his display for all of Gondor to gawk at! Along with this comb you *never* used, and----"  
  
"He's not getting this," said Pippin softly, running his hand lightly over the silver belt from Lórien. "I forgot how beautiful this was, Strider didn't even let us wear them once we were on the River. I can hear him now, 'We must put away anything that might reflect the sun and attract attention'. " Each heavy link of the belt was engraved with leaves, with a golden clasp in the shape of a flower. Pippin frowned and bent over the belt, examining it. "Merry, I think this clasp is pure gold. Did you notice that before?"  
  
"No," said Merry. "That's a lot of wealth in your hands, Peregrin Took. You could probably buy half the Shire with that."  
  
"Sell this?" Pippin was aghast at the thought. "Never. This was from the Lady." He put down the belt and gathered up the pile of clothes. "We had so little with us," he sighed. "All the bedrolls and water bottles and rope and food and such were still in the boats. Good thing I kept my pipes under my shirt or I wouldn't have even had----" Suddenly Pippin frowned as he felt something unusual among the clothes. He dropped everything save a strip of cloth tied around something small and hard.  
  
"What's that?" Merry asked. "More coins?"  
  
"This isn't mine," said Pippin, untying the cloth. He suddenly gasped and stared into his hand, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Unable to speak, Pippin opened his hand. Merry stared in disbelief, then looked up at Pippin.  
  
"Pip, you didn't *take* that, did you?"  
  
Pippin stared at Merry, wide eyed. "Oh Mer, I could never have taken this." He put the small object gently on the ground between them.  
  
"I remember in the snow when Boromir pulled me under that wonderful fur- lined cloak he had from Gondor," Pippin said, remembering. "I couldn't take my eyes off this clasp. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Boromir told me all about it, later, about how it was his grandfather's, then his father's, then his. It was one of his most prized possessions." Pippin looked at the clasp on the floor, the intricate filigreed silver wrought with gems and gold. "After a few days he joked that I was pretending to be cold just so I could be close to it!"  
  
"I remember," said Merry softly. "He left it for you, he must have. Oh Pip, he was going home, and he must have known Frodo wouldn't go with him. He thought he was going off alone to the West with the rest of us going off East, and he must have..." Merry reached out to touch the clasp. "He wanted you to have it."  
  
"Mer, do you think," Pippin swallowed hard. "Do you think he left anything for you?"  
  
Merry smiled at him. "No, Pip. I think this is all he had to leave us."  
  
Pippin couldn't speak. He picked up the clasp again and pressed it gently to his heart. Merry moved next to him, sitting quietly. Pippin lay his head on Merry's shoulder trying to hold off the tears, but finally he simply turned, buried his head in Merry's chest, and wept.  
  
** TBC ** 


	3. The Golden Wood

I apologize for making everybody cry! (The end of Chapter 2 even made ME cry.) "Reunion at Cormallen" was wonderful fun --- apparently the angst I was sitting on during that story is now leaking out all over the place. I think by the end of this story I will have balanced out the "bitter" with the "sweet".  
  
Erin-21: You really have to write a Boromir story someday, you really, really have to.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
BELTS OF SILVER, LEAVES OF GOLD  
  
Chapter 3 - The Golden Wood  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Pippin whispered, "I got your shirt all wet." He lay the clasp down next to the silver belt and sighed, wiping the tears off his cheeks. They were still sitting on the floor, and he turned to Merry with a watery smile. "Now you."  
  
"All right," said Merry, brushing his own tears away. He pulled his pack over, unlaced it, and peered inside. With a chuckle, he, too upended the pack and poured the contents out.  
  
"First of all," said Merry briskly, "Let's put all the clothes in a pile over *there*. I can't say mine smell that great either after all this time." He put his worn, wrinkled clothes with Pippin's, one piece at a time, then pushed at the pile with his foot until it was a bit further away. He grinned. "You know, Pip, with both of these silver belts we could probably buy the whole Shire if we wanted to. Two belts like this have to equal one of those mithril shirts, don't you think?" He laid his belt next to Pippin's, glad to see his cousin distracted from his earlier grief.  
  
"Whatever would we do with the whole Shire, Meriadoc? The more you own, the more you're responsible for, I say. I'm not quite ready to tie myself down quite yet, thank you." He peered at the small pile in front of Merry. "Your pipe isn't broken, that's amazing. And this is awfully heavy, what is.." Pippin picked up a small, bulging pouch and frowned. "This is full of money! I didn't know you had this with you. Just how much is in here?"  
  
"A lot," admitted Merry. "Not counting what Mr. Butterbur gave me for the ponies, there's still quite a bit." He grew thoughtful. "Frodo was running, you know, and we didn't know where or for how long. I wanted to think of everything we might need. I figured we might make it to Bree, or that he might run to the Elves or the Dwarves, or just keeping going and going.. There was no way to tell. Whatever happened, however long we were gone, I wanted to be prepared. Frodo had enough to worry about." He smiled. "I knew Sam would keep us fed and you would keep us entertained, so I thought about other things. Stop that!" He slapped Pippin's hand away from three somewhat dried, golden leaves each wrapped carefully around a thin cake. "Let me."  
  
Somewhat reverently Merry picked up one of the packets and slowly unwrapped the leaf. He shook his head, admiringly. "We have to give these leaves to Sam. Look how enormous they are, so much bigger than the mallorn leaves on the tree in Hobbiton. That tree has a long way to go yet to have leaves as big as this." He held the leaf up to his nose and smelled deeply. "Smell, Pip. You can imagine being back in the Golden Wood."  
  
Pippin took the leaf and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I never noticed that, when we were on the River." He frowned. "I wonder what else we never noticed?"  
  
"Life is like that, sometimes," said Merry. "We take so much for granted." He sniffed tentatively at the waybread. "I think.." He took a tiny nibble of the cake of lembas then looked up at Pippin, wide-eyed. "Pip, these are still good, I think. How could that be?"  
  
Pippin reached out and broke off a still-crisp corner of the waybread and took his own nibble. A slow, delighted smile broke out on his face. "Amazing. We have to save one of these for Sam." He sighed. "If he ever wants to see the stuff again ever, that is."  
  
"We can ask him," said Merry quietly, picking up one of the packets and putting it aside. "That leaves one for you and one for me." He looked up. "Shall we?"  
  
"Yes," said Pippin. "But this one already has a bite taken out of it."  
  
Merry burst out laughing and broke the nibbled cake in half. "We'll just start with this one, and save the other for another time. If they've lasted this long, another week or so surely won't harm it." He handed Pippin his half of the lembas and nodded. They both ate slowly, savoring the sweet taste they had nearly forgotten.  
  
"Merry," said Pippin after awhile, "What did the Lady say to you?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"In your mind, you know, when we arrived. I always wondered."  
  
"Oh." Merry was quiet. "What did she say to *you*, Pip?"  
  
"How much my parents missed me," Pippin said softly. "I just wanted to run home so quick I could hardly bear it, and she said I could."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"No." Pippin looked up. "And you?"  
  
"That I might not be able to protect you. My tweenaged cousin was in the middle of deadly peril, and I might not be able to... that you might not..." Merry's voice broke and he took a deep breath. "She said she could get you home safe but I had to go too."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"No." Merry smiled. "You turned out to be so brave, Pip, every step of the journey, no matter what happened. You saved me, you saved Faramir, you saved Beregond... Every day I was more proud of you."  
  
"You mean it?" Pippin was close to tears again.  
  
"Peregrin Took, I wouldn't have missed seeing you grow up for anything."  
  
Pippin smiled back at him. "Merry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it either." He grew thoughtful. "Merry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you *sure* we should wait to eat the other piece? I mean, one more day might ruin it, we don't know, and it's sitting right there, and-----"  
  
** TBC ** 


	4. Bag End

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
BELTS OF SILVER, LEAVES OF GOLD  
  
Chapter 4 - Bag End  
  
  
  
"We *are* leaving that one for Sam, Pippin."  
  
"I know." Pippin scooted back a few feet from the last wafer of lembas so he wouldn't be tempted. "At least now I won't be hungry for dinner. Or maybe even breakfast." He plucked the ornate key from Merry's hand and frowned. "Didn't anyone miss this?"  
  
"Remember, everyone thought we had been lost for good in the Old Forest. My dad said no one ever asked for the key." Merry chuckled. "No one wanted to go near the Old Forest before we left, and for certain not after we disappeared!" His smiled faded. "If Tom Bombadil hadn't found us, we'd still be there, swallowed up by that evil tree." He shook his head. "Just think of it. Between the Old Forest and Lórien and Fangorn, I think you and I have seen all the most amazing trees in Middle-earth."  
  
"Don't forget the White Tree of Gondor," Pippin reminded him.  
  
"That's right," said Merry. "Gondor," he sighed.  
  
"We should go back someday," Pippin said. "Maybe visit Treebeard and.. oh Merry, we could drink more Ent draughts and grow even taller!"  
  
Merry laughed. "Peregrin, we already have to have clothes made for us, how much taller do you think hobbits should be?"  
  
"You're right. But we should go back. Someday?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Someday."  
  
(three days later)  
  
Pippin groaned. "Rosie, that's the best meal I've ever eaten. And I mean ever. We've dined at the table of nearly every king in Middle-earth, and you could teach them all something about what food should taste like." He sighed. "Would you please marry me, Rosie?"  
  
"Too late," grinned Sam. He pushed back from the table and gazed lovingly at his wife.  
  
"Can I live here, then?"  
  
"Not that either."  
  
"I happen to know that Bag End has a lot of empty rooms."  
  
"At the moment," said Rose, smiling at her husband.  
  
Pippin sighed. "All right. But maybe Sam will be so happy with what we brought that you'll kind of forget I'm here, and then after a few days----- "  
  
"Pip," said Merry with a frown, "Remember, Sam might not be that happy with what we brought."  
  
Rose stood up. "If you three will kindly leave, I have dishes to wash and children to see to." She pushed them out of the room and hummed happily to herself as she went to make sure Elanor and Frodo were asleep.  
  
The three friends went into the front room and settled into chairs, Merry retrieving a small package he had left on one of the tables.  
  
"I thought Elanor was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen," said Merry, bringing out his pipe. "But Frodo is just as beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Merry, we think so too. We.... Where did you get that?" Sam motioned to the pipe Merry was smoking. "That looks like your old pipe."  
  
"It is," said Merry. "We'll tell you all about it."  
  
"Sam" said Pippin, "I'm so glad you don't call us 'Mr. Merry' and 'Mr. Pippin' anymore. I mean, you're a hero, and the master of Bag End, and maybe someday mayor, and----"  
  
Sam looked up abruptly, staring at Pippin. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Frodo told me," Pippin said. "When we were in Rivendell, before we came back here, I asked himif he was going to go back to live at Crickhollow or maybe move back to Hobbiton and become mayor or something, and he said you were going to do that, only you didn't know it yet." He smiled at Sam. "You should, you know."  
  
Sam sighed. "He told me that, too. He told me a lot of things..." His voice trailed off as he gazed into the fire, for the moment lost in memories.  
  
"Sam," Merry said gently, pulling his friend back to the present, "Strider sent Pip and me a box. It seems that some of his Men found our packs, you know, the ones we left by the River that... that day." He chuckled. "Pip's was full of four-year old bits of food, you can just imagine!"  
  
"That I can," Sam grinned. He was about to say something else, but decided to wait to hear Merry's news first.  
  
"Old clothes and all kinds of other stuff.." Merry didn't mention Boromir's clasp, not sure if Pippin wanted to talk about it yet. "Even the Lady's gifts, remember those belts?"  
  
"I do," said Sam. "All silver, weren't they?"  
  
"Yes," said Merry. "And something else, something we want to give you. But first, read this." He pulled out Aragorn's letter from his pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam unfolded the sheets and looked at the date on the letter.  
  
"October 1," he mused. He didn't say anything else, but read the letter through. He re-read the paragraph about Frodo, then closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"He's all right, Sam," said Pippin softly. "He's all right."  
  
Sam looked up and nodded. Merry got up and handed him the small packet wrapped in cloth. "There were three of these in my pack. Still good, if you can believe it. We want you to have one."  
  
Sam unwrapped the cloth and laid his hand gently on the leaf-wrapped wafer. "Lembas," he murmured. "I never thought I'd see another of these, and that's a fact." He didn't unwrap the leaf, but laid it on the table next to him and just looked at it. Suddenly he got to his feet.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly. "I think... I need to go for a bit of a walk." He put on his jacket and cloak, opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Pippin looked at Merry in dismay.  
  
"Do you think we made him sad?"  
  
Merry didn't answer, but got up and walked over to the front window. Just then Rose came into the room.  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"He's just outside, Rosie," said Merry. "Looking up at the stars."  
  
"Yes," said Rose, joining Merry at the window. "He does that." She looked at Merry. "Did he tell you his news?"  
  
"No," said Merry. "Has something happened?"  
  
Rose smiled at him. "I'll let him tell you, then." She turned at the sound of a huge yawn from Pippin. "Come, I have your bed all turned down for you." Pippin got up and followed her down the hallway, but not before one more anxious look at Merry.  
  
Sam returned after about half an hour to find Merry sitting in the front room smoking his pipe and looking through one of Frodo's books. He took off his cloak and jacket and walked over to the table, gazing down at the packet of lembas.  
  
"All right, Sam?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Merry. I just had to..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sam looked up at Merry with a the beginnings of a smile. "Still good, you say?"  
  
Merry smiled back with relief. "Amazing, isn't it? Want to taste it?"  
  
"In the morning," said Sam. "I have something to show you, too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Rosie and I, we got a letter and a package too. We'll show you and Pippin tomorrow." He led Merry down the hallway.  
  
"You're still good at keeping secrets, Sam!" Merry chuckled. "By the way, *would* you consider letting Pippin marry Rosie, or adopting him or something? He's no more trouble than two children, and doesn't eat more than three."  
  
"Here's your room, Merry," said Sam with a smile. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Sam."  
  
** TBC ** 


	5. The Queen

I never had three stories going at once before; what a challenge! (I believe this story will end with Chapter 7, so... enjoy!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
BELTS OF SILVER, LEAVES OF GOLD  
  
Chapter 5 - The Queen  
  
  
  
Breakfast was as plentiful and delicious as dinner had been, and Pippin began to seriously plot a longer stay at Bag End. Maybe Sam needed a gardener, or....  
  
"Let's see what we have here," said Sam, bringing the leaf-wrapped package to the table. He slowly unwrapped the wafer of lembas and broke it into pieces. He handed Pippin, Merry, and Rose a large piece, put a very small piece in front of Elanor, and kept only a tiny piece for himself.  
  
"Sam," Merry frowned, "This was for you. Don't be giving any to us!"  
  
"Go ahead, Merry," said Sam softly. "Rosie, what do you think?" Elanor had already put hers in her mouth and was chewing at it contentedly. Sam crushed a bit of his piece, rubbed his finger in the crushed bits, and let Frodo suck on it. This might be the last lembas in Middle-earth, and he wanted his children to have tasted it. The taste of the Elves.  
  
Rose picked up the lembas and looked at Sam. She knew exactly what this was, and what memories it must be bringing back to her husband. Elves, Mordor. Frodo. She took a bite and her eyes widened. She took another bite.  
  
"Sam, this is the most wonderful, sweet taste! Maybe I can learn how to make it!"  
  
"Perhaps you can ask the Queen when we write to her, Rosie." Sam grinned. "Imagine the Gamgees trading recipes with the Queen!"  
  
Are you writing to Arwen, Sam?" Pippin asked. "Why?"  
  
In answer, Sam pulled from his vest a folded parchment similar to the one they had received from Aragorn, and brought from a chest something wrapped in shimmering cloth. He handed the letter to Pippin, who unfolded the sheet of parchment.  
  
"Read it, Pip," said Merry with a smile. "Out loud."  
  
  
  
S.R. 1423, October 2  
  
Dear Samwise,  
  
I am keeping an entire trading caravan waiting, fairly impatiently I suspect, until I write this letter and seal the package I am sending you. Yesterday when Estel had the men pack up the letter and gear he is sending Meriadoc and Peregrin, I suddenly realized that I, too, had something I very much wanted to send to the Shire.  
  
Frodo and I had several very long talks while we were all together here, and he shared a great many things with me. He said he was beginning to get what he called "glimpses into a future time" that he trusted as he had trusted the dreams had had for much of his life. One of these glimpses that he shared with me was regarding family and children. He felt you would be blessed with a long, happy life full of love and many children. I do not think Frodo saw a similar future for himself although he did not say so. He will find happiness and honors and peace, Samwise, I vow it to you.  
  
I saw you always as a very humble, good person. I noted your discomfort with praise and unwillingness to accept the many gifts offered you for your service to all of us. Therefore I send this gift not to you, but to your family. I was wearing it, I believe, when you first saw me in my father's house, and again when Estel and I were joined. Perhaps it can be worn by your daughters when they marry. There are treasures enough in Minas Tirith to serve any daughters we may have.  
  
This is a true heirloom, very old and very special. Perhaps someday you can visit us, or Estel and I can visit the Shire, and I can tell you its history. I well remember your love of all things Elvish, and so I send this to you, Ring-bearer. Our lives are forever interwoven, to the benefit of all.  
  
Please accept this gift from your queen, friend, and admirer. My love and deepest respects to you and your family.  
  
Arwen  
  
  
  
Pippin looked up from the letter with an awed look on his face. Rose, standing behind Sam, had tears in her eyes as Sam unwrapped the shimmering cloth to reveal a delicately woven net of silver threads, interlaced with white gems. The gems glowed with a soft radiance.  
  
"Oh Sam," whispered Merry. "I remember that, she wore it in her hair. How wonderful." Pippin just nodded, speechless.  
  
Rose let her fingers brush over the gems, one by one. "A gift from the Queen," she murmured.  
  
Sam stood up and faced her. "You are my queen," he said huskily, pulling her against him.  
  
"Hmmm, I see," said Pippin with a smile. "You're right, maybe there won't be room for me here at Bag End much longer at that. Oh well!"  
  
"There's room for you here *today*, Master Took," said Sam with a smile, still holding Rose in his arms. "But after today....." his voice trailed off as he gazed into his wife's eyes. As their lips met, Merry and Pippin quietly left the room.  
  
** TBC ** 


	6. A Letter From Buckland

DISCLAIMER:  Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.

___________________________

BELTS OF SILVER, LEAVES OF GOLD

Chapter 6 – A Letter from Buckland

_S.R. 1423, December 25_

_Dear King Elessar,_

_(I mean really, I would hate for this letter to end up in your "Quest display" and not show the proper respect!)_

_You will be pleased to know that you have in your employ some of the most honest Men in Middle-earth.  I say this because the box you sent us arrived intact, containing the silver belts that you will remember were given to Pip and me from the Lady Galadriel.  What an amazing thing to have received that box, you cannot imagine.  Hidden within Pip's pack was Boromir's beautiful clasp (remember the one on his cloak from his father?).  He wanted Pip to have it to remember him.  We spent that night having a good cry and drinking rather too much, I'm afraid._

_Sam and Rosie's second child has been named 'Frodo'.  You've never seen such beautiful children, Strider.  Sam is so tickled to have a son to name after our dear cousin he is practically beside himself.  (Imagine, another Frodo is now living at Bag End!)  Pippin pretended to be upset because he said *he* wanted to use that name, but he has now decided on 'Faramir'.  He says it has a properly grand, "Tookish" air to it.  I hope Prince Faramir does not mind!  I believe Pippin will keep Boromir's clasp to give to his son.  This is a long time into the future, however, since any naming of Pippin's child will have to wait until he is wed.  And has a child.  And do not look for either anytime soon, as our dear Pip is having too grand a time as a hobbit-about-town._

_By the way, you were certainly correct about the magnanimity of his coming-of-age celebration!  Pip's family outdid themselves; I have to say it almost reached the enormity of Bilbo's famous "farewell" party so many years ago, about which you heard so many tales on our travels.  I had been acting as Pip's "guardian" for several years (a somewhat thankless task as you can imagine), although he really had become so mature and responsible you would hardly know him.  One can already see the Thain he will become by the love and protectiveness he has for the Shire and its people._

_In other news, I'm sure you will be amazed to hear that your knowledge of herbs and healing was not entirely lost on us.  I have begun writing what promises to be a rather large volume of herb-lore, and hope to introduce many new things to the Shire.  I learned much from the herb-master in Rivendell, whom I was told was one of your teachers as well.  (I have not learned of any medicinal use for mallorn root, leaf, or blossom, however, which is all to the good as Sam would have my head if I so much as touched the magnificent tree which now graces Hobbiton.)_

_You must visit someday, Strider.  The peace we all helped bring about is reflected in every corner of the Shire.  Frodo stayed long enough to see that his beloved land would recover and prosper, for which I am so glad.  How I wish we could see him again._

_Give our love and regards to Arwen and Faramir and Éowyn and Beregond and Legolas and Gimli and, oh, everyone!  Please write us with any news, and do plan to visit.  I would like to see the effect on the Shire of a visit from the King and Queen of Gondor and the West._

_Peregrin Took, your Knight and Messenger, sends his love and respect, as do I._

_Your friend,_

_Merry_

** TBC **


	7. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
BELTS OF SILVER, LEAVES OF GOLD  
  
Chapter 7 - Epilogue  
  
S.R. 1463, Mid-year's Day (twilight)  
  
  
  
Faramir Took had not thought anyone could be this nervous and live to tell about it. He stood beneath the giant mallorn in Hobbiton looking up the hill, for the fifth time, to see if Goldie was coming down yet from Bag End.  
  
Mayor Gamgee, whom he had always called "Uncle Sam", stood waiting to perform the ceremony, and fully half the Shire (by his reckoning) were in attendance to see the son of Thain Peregrin marry the daughter of Mayor Gamgee. He was about to look again when Uncle Merry grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Faramir, you must try to relax. I promise you she has not run off!" He smiled at the young hobbit and turned to Faramir's father. "Pippin, are you sure Faramir is your son? He's too good-looking to have taken after your side of the family."  
  
"You're right, Merry," said Pippin with a grin. "He favors Diamond, to be sure. He and Goldie will certainly have stunning children."  
  
Now groaning with nerves *and* embarrassment, Faramir wished fervently that the giant tree would kindly swallow him up. Didn't trees do that anymore? And where were all those enormous eagles that snatched up hobbits in need and carried them off? And rings that made you invisible?  
  
"Here she is," said Sam softly, looking past Faramir with an awe-struck look.  
  
Faramir turned and stared, struck anew at the beauty of the girl who had agreed to marry him. Goldilocks Gamgee joined him under the tree with a radiant smile. Faramir didn't know what was more dazzling, that smile or the gems glittering and sparkling in her hair. They seemed to glow softly with their own light. Contrary to her name, Goldie's hair had darkened as she grew older, and the Elvish gems set in the net of delicate silver strands made a more striking sight in her hair by the glow of the candles and torches than it had on Elanor's golden hair years ago on her wedding day to Fastred. Faramir had seen it then, but had hardly noticed. At age 21 he had only eyes for her sister, whom he noticed that day as if for the first time.  
  
Goldie reached out and lightly touched the clasp at Faramir's throat. "How beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"A wedding gift from dad," said Faramir. "It has quite a story behind it."  
  
"As does this," said Goldilocks, brushing her hand reverently over the gems in her hair. "At least we'll have something to talk about tonight, my love."  
  
"My love," whispered Faramir, kissing her hand, "I may not *talk* to you at all tonight."  
  
Goldie smiled and blushed as they turned to face her father. "Tomorrow then," she said lightly, teasingly. "It belonged to the Queen, you know," she whispered.  
  
"You are my queen," murmured Faramir.  
  
** END ** 


End file.
